A New Beginning, A Better Ending
by gaaraslover13
Summary: When Matt has a child and realizes that it is Jonah reborn, he decides to move away from Connecticut.What Matt didn't intend on was finding Jonah's lost love from the 1920's. Jonah remembers everything from then. "Summary subject to change."
1. Chapter 1

_First off i do not own haunting in connecticut. Second i am using this poem throughout the story and i wanted to use it to get a feel of spooky-ness. so enjoy! :)_

One bright day in the middle of the night,  
two dead boys got up to fight.

(The blind man went to see fair play;  
the mute man went to shout "hooray!")

Back to back they faced each other,  
drew their swords and shot each other.

A deaf policeman heard the noise,  
and came and killed the two dead boys.

A paralyzed donkey passing by  
kicked the blind man in the eye;

knocked him through a nine-inch wall,  
into a dry ditch and drowned them all.

If you don't believe this lie is true,  
ask the blind man; he saw it too.


	2. The Day They Met

Lately I'd been having dreams. Not the normal dream like having Orlando Bloom popping up, but ones with dead people in them. I know they are dead because… well, I just know. And I've been seeing them everywhere. At school, on my bus, in my home. I don't know what to do anymore. Of course I didn't tell my family. They would think I was crazy. But then this guy moved in next door. And the dead people seemed to leave me alone. For a while at least. And then of course my mother decided to introduce my ridiculously large family to our new neighbors. Along with some food. And that is where we begin our tale…

**************************************************************************************************

I breathed a sigh of discontent as my father knocked on our new neighbors' door. I didn't want to be here. Although my two older sisters and my three younger brothers did, I was forced to go. I looked up as the door opened. A young man who looked to be about twenty-something seemed surprised to find eight people on his doorstep.

"Hi we are the Matthews' family. We live right next door to you. We just wanted to stop by and introduce ourselves. I'm Adam; this is my wife Caimile, my two oldest daughters Joanna and Hilary, my third Aislinn, and my boys John, Paul, and Luke. We also wanted to bring you some food," my dad said kindly gesturing me forward.

I smiled kindly as I handed our neighbor the chicken casserole my mother had made, and my breath caught in my throat. There was something in his eyes that made me shiver. Instantly, our neighbor invited us inside. Of course my parents accepted. I did forget to mention one thing. Out of the eight members of my family I am the only one with dark colored hair. Specifically black.

Once inside I felt different. Well, the first thing I noticed was that the dead people were gone. Completely and utterly gone. So naturally I asked if he was a religious type of person. I only asked him because the only other place that the dead people disappeared was when I went to church.

"Well I am but my son Jonah isn't. He is my only child and I believe that kids should have a right to choose who they want to be and not have religion forced upon them. I do believe he his about your age though. Here let me get him," our neighbor whose name turned out to be Matt Campbell said easily.

He left us to explore what had become his kitchen. The walls were painted a sky blue, most of the trimming was white, and the curtains on the window were a grass green. It was very well kept and seemed as if all it needed was someone to cook there. Well, the house definitely had that now.

I guess I should tell about my family a little. My parents are both really religious. Thus the whole thing of having six kids. My dad is a postman; he has light brown hair with green eyes and a medium build. My mom is an accountant; she has blond hair with green eyes and a very skinny build. My two older sisters are not twins but they are exactly the same. Both have brown hair with grey eyes and a medium build. My little brothers are triplets and very annoying. They have blond hair and green eyes just like my mom. But me? I happen to be the odd one out in my family. I have jet black hair, ice blue eyes, and I am very skinny. Although no one in my family has ever had black hair. Ever. And unlike the rest of my family, I am very athletic.

Matt returned in less than five minutes with a boy who was definitely around my age. He was around five foot seven with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He smiled kindly and for some reason I smiled in return.

"This is Jonah. Jonah these are our neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, their daughters Joanna, Hilary, Aislinn, and their boys John, Paul, and Luke. Don't be afraid Jonah."

But he wasn't the one who was afraid. For the first time in my life all I was feeling here, was my own fear. It seemed to me that Matt and Jonah could feel it too.

"Aislinn, since you are about Jonah's age why don't you take him on a tour of the town, while the rest of you go on home," my mom said politely, instantly keeping my parents there for at least another few hours. In the process she broke me out of my reverie.

"Yeah sure Mom," I replied. I spent most of my free time riding around town on my bike anyways. It was just more time for exercise in my opinion. "Come on," I said turning ot Jonah. He followed without a word.


	3. So Long Ago

**From now on whatever is in italics is when Jonah and Aislinn first met. In the early 1900's. In these parts of the story whatever is in regular type is what they are thinking. I am also having Aikman be nice for a while but when it gets to the point to where things need to change he gets angry. Also this is just a fanfic so please bear with me. :)**

So Long Ago

_The day they met was a day that neither of them would forget. Aislinn was out with several of her friends. They had decided to go see a picture at the town theater. That was where they had met. Her walking in and him just running an errand. _

_They bumped into each other. As Aislinn fell down she felt a hand grab her wrist, and she was pulled upright. _

"_I am so sorry. I was not watching were I was going," the young man said while making sure the girl was okay._

"_It's alright, really. I was in a hurry myself. Neither of us was paying any attention," Aislinn replied._

_She looked at the boy. He was cute. With jet black hair like herself, chocolate brown eyes that soothed your soul, a nervous demeanor, and soft hands with a touch of callousness to them. His face was gentle with the features of a handsome young man in the making. _

"_No really it was my fault. I must be going," he said hurriedly as he tried to move around the somewhat large group of girls. _

"_Wait just a second please. What is your name," Aislinn asked._

"_Jonah. And yours?" _

"_Aislinn. One more thing," she said stepping away from the other girls, "meet me at the river bank tonight. I want to talk to you in private."_

"_I'll try but I won't promise anything. The apprenticeship I am doing is very demanding."_

"_That's fine. Just come," Aislinn answered and entered the theater. _

_Jonah stared at Aislinn as she walked away. She was a very pretty person with naturally straight jet black hair, gorgeous ice blue eyes, and a nice smile. He had never looked at a young girl like that before. And she had asked him to meet her by the river. Tonight!_

_Jonah hurried and finished his errands for Mr. Aikman. It was only later that he realized that when he had grabbed the girls hand he didn't feel the dead people. Normally he felt their presence all the time. Especially during a séance. But that one moment that he had touched her it was gone. To Jonah that in itself was a miracle. A blessing._

_When Jonah returned to 's house he was informed that there would be no séances that night. Inside Jonah was over joyed. But on the outside he showed no emotion. _

"_Are there any bodies that need to be prepared Mr. Aikman," Jonah asked._

_Again there was a no._

"_Jonah, why don't you go have fun tonight. I know there is a new movie in today and I hear that it is supposed to be entertaining," Mr. Aikman said casually over supper that evening. _

_Jonah was not expecting this. "Could I just go for a walk down by the river Mr. Aikman? The weather is nice and I don't really like being cooped up when it is so nice."_

"_Sure Jonah. That is an excellent idea," Mr. Aikman replied._

_So that evening, after the dishes were taken care of, Jonah left with a light jacket to head to the river. It was already dark, but Jonah didn't need a light. He had his ears and his eyes. _

_He had just arrived at the dock when he heard a voice call his name. He turned around several times. Finally he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped turning around and falling on his behind._

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha! Sorry but I just couldn't help it. You looked to cute with that lost look on your face," laughed Aislinn. She had a hard time even telling him this because she was laughing so hard. She reached out a hand to help him up. Jonah gladly took it._

"_So, what was it you wanted to talk about ," Jonah asked politely._

"_Nothing in particular. I just thought that… Well I thought," Aislinn said trailing off. She had never been at a loss for words before._

_She brought her hand up to her mouth._ She seems scared,_ Jonah thought to himself._

"_What's wrong. Did something happen," he asked cautiously. _

_Aislinn looked at him like a raccoon caught stealing food. "Earlier when you grabbed my hand I felt something. I felt as though I've met you before. As soon as our skin made contact I felt an electric charge surge through my body. Can you explain this," she spat out quickly. It was unlike her to be this frightened by something this easily. _

_That was when a new voice deemed the time appropriate to show up. "I can." The voice was that of a man, but Jonah recognized that it wasn't Mr. Aikman. "You felt the shock because Jonah is a medium. You are his Harashma." The voice decided to step out of the darkness. It was a man with light brown hair. He was somewhat tall and seemed to carry himself with the air of a king. _

_The man continued. "My name is not important. The both of you only need to know a few things. One: You are destined for each other. Two: As a Harashma, Aislinn, you take away the feeling of being alone for Jonah. And finally: You must never tell Mr. Aikman about Aislinn. Should he know he will do everything to try and kill her. Together the two of you can change each others lives." The man turned to walk away, then stopped as if he had forgotten something. "There is a small shack about a half mile away from here along the river. There you will both be safe. And the only time that feeling goes away Jonah, is when you are with Aislinn."_

_With that the man walked away and disappeared into the night. _


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Talks

Jonah took the lead as we got outside. He led me to their garage and grabbed a bike.

"Hop on," he said easily. I did, well on the back of the bike. He had the kind of bike that had the footstools on the back wheel. "Which way to your house?"

"Take a right at the end of the drive," I replied casually. Jonah seemed a little calm to have been here only a few days.

"So your parents weren't kidding when they said you lived right next door," Jonah said as we pulled up into our driveway.

I should probably mention that my house is HUGE. Well, it has to be kind of big to hold eight people regularly and two sets of grandparents comfortably on holidays.

"Yeah, well, my parents aren't real smart in the joke department," I jumped off as we reached our garage. My bike was the only one that was ever used and it was the easiest one to grab. I met him outside the garage and we started on our tour. First things first, I decided to show him the quickest way to school. He said that he could remember it easily enough. As the hours passed we grew to know and understand each other a little better. It was around seven thirty when I told him that we should be getting back.

"That sounds like a plan. Would you like to come over for dinner? My dad is a pretty good cook and had a roast going when you and your family stopped by," Jonah said casually.

I looked over at him. He was kind of cute with his hair and eyes. I thought that it wouldn't hurt. "Sure but I would have to call my parents to let them know. I mean even though we do live next door, my parents are kind of strict."

"That's no problem I'll even make sure that my dad vouches for you," Jonah replied laughing.

It was easy to be myself around him. I could relax and just tell him things I normally wouldn't even tell my mom. I glanced over at him again. Looking at him I realized something. I'd seen him before. But that was impossible. He had moved here from Connecticut. I shook my head. It was impossible for me to have met him before.

We soon arrived at his house and we were met by Mr. Campbell. "Hey kids. Aislinn, I asked your parents if you could stay for dinner after you left and they said that was fine. Dinners just about ready." With that he turned around and walked back in the house. Jonah and I followed.

"So Aislinn is there anything that you would like to tell Jonah and I," Matt asked as we walked in doors.

"What are you talking about," I asked not thinking that he was talking about the dead people that I see at times.

"You know what I'm talking about. The dead people. Surely you want to tell us about them," he replied casually.

My mouth opened and it felt like my bottom jaw it the floor. HOW DID HE KNOW? THERE WAS NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR HELL THAT HE COULD KNOW!

"What dead people? I honestly have no idea what you are talking about," I said trying not to blush. Whenever I lie I blush. Lord, in heaven help me.

That was when Jonah decided to speak up. "Stop lying Aislinn. You and I both know what you felt today. Just tell the truth."

I looked at both of them. I could tell in their eyes that they wanted to help me. But I didn't know if I could trust them. My head kept yelling no, my heart kept yelling yes. I had to decide, so I did.

"Fine. Yes, I see dead people. No I don't want people to know," I said sounding a little pissed off. I turned around out of his kitchen into what I assumed was the living room. It had a couch, a couple of recliner chairs, a coffee table, and a medium sized television. Immediately I headed over to the couch and sat down. I needed the rest anyways. "At first I thought it was all fake, but when they kept coming I knew that it just had to be real. And the only times they ever really disappear are when I'm at church and for some crazy reason when I'm in your house."

Jonah and Matt looked at each other. Then, Jonah started to laugh. I looked at him wondering why he was doing such a crazy thing.

"Seriously, I don't think this is the appropriate time to be doing such a thing Jonah. Honestly this isn't funny," I said grabbing a pillow off the couch and tossing it at him. He caught it easily.

"It is funny because when we first met, the roles were switched. I was the one who saw the dead people. You were the one who helped ease the torture," he replied casually.

"What do you mean, 'when we first met'? I have never seen you before in my entire life until today," I asked starting to get a little hysterical. I then turned to Mr. Campbell. "Is the roast burning?"

He sniffed and quickly left the room with a quiet excuse me.

"We met in the year 1921 on the sidewalk in front of the cinema in Goatswood. We bumped into each other as I was passing by and you were heading into see a flick with your friends," Jonah said coming to sit next to me. He looked intensely into my eyes. As he spoke telling of our encounter (refer to the chapter titled So Long Ago.) I could see it happen in my head, as if the scene was right behind my eyes. I saw the look of fear in his eyes as he tried to avoid mine. There was a bright flash and then we were by the dock talking when a man stepped out of the shadows and explained everything to us. Next thing I knew I was back in Jonah's new home.

"It's all true. Every bit of it. So that means…"

"DINNER!"

Jonah and I stood up and headed to the kitchen to eat.

"The roast is a little burned, but personally I think that adds flavor! Don't you Ais…" Matt stopped abruptly as I entered.

The look on my face was one of confusion. I believed Jonah now. But some things were still bothering me.

"What does this mean? Am I crazy," I asked sitting down at the spot offered.

"No. It just means that you have a hard and difficult life ahead and that you need Jonah and I to help you along the way," Mr. Campbell replied.

He was a nice guy. Offering to help me when I thought I was going crazy. Maybe I am going crazy…

"Here's my question. How did you know where I lived?"

"Well, we traveled from town to town a for a while, then when we finally moved to town a few hours away, Jonah here, felt a pull in this direction. So one Saturday, I drove in the direction he indicated and when we reached Wheatfield, Jonah stated to freak out kind of," Mr. Campbell started telling me while passing around the food. "We started to drive up and down the streets one at a time until, Jonah told me to stop outside your house. We noticed you and your family outside having a good time and left quickly. I had noticed this house was for sale, so Jonah convinced me to buy it. He can be very persuasive you know."

I was quiet. I felt like the supernatural was after me. Maybe it was. Or my original idea of going crazy could be true as well.

"Look, Aislinn, you died back then because of me. I'm not going to let that happen this time. I promise. Just trust me and Matt. I know it's a lot to take in all at once, but you have us," Jonah said getting my attention away from my thought of going crazy. I looked him in the eye. I thought to myself, well it doesn't hurt to try…


End file.
